


The Bizarre Legend of the Bionicle - Nuistuck

by redoubtableEagle (emeraldEagle)



Series: The Bizarre Legend of the Bionicle [1]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Homestuck, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Even moreso by Alternia, Everyone can see Stands, Multiple Crossovers, Nuparu is the Matoran Tony Stark, Onua does not understand human or troll jokes/references, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Bionicles are horrified by Yoshikage Kira, Time Travel, Toa teams composed of people who are not Toa, Writing this mostly based on memory, namely the Bionicle ones, so I apologize for any inconsistencies, some people may be wildly out of character, though the time travel is mostly in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldEagle/pseuds/redoubtableEagle
Summary: Shortly after the Toa Mata are transformed into the Toa Nuva, the island of Mata Nui is under attack by the Bohrok-Kal, who seek to release the Bahrag, their queens, from their imprisonment.  After the theft of the Nuva Symbols, the Toa find their elemental powers stripped from them.  Now searching the island for the Bohrok-Kal, the Toa come across six strange fully organic beings, one in each Wahi, who are very clearly not of this world.In Ta-Wahi, Karkat Vantas.In Ga-Wahi, Feferi Peixes.In Le-Wahi, Tavros Nitram.In Onu-Wahi, Okuyasu Nijimura.In Po-Wahi, Josuke Higashikata.In Ko-Wahi, Jotaro Kujo.With the sudden appearance of these so-called "humans" and "trolls", how will the tale of the Bionicle be changed?  There's only one way to find out...





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Toa Nuva set out to stop the Bohrok-Kal, six strange creatures arrive on the island of Mata Nui. Who are these "trolls" and "humans" and where did they come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, along with the next two chapters, was originally posted on the SpaceBattles forums.
> 
> You can find it here: https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/the-bizarre-legend-of-the-bionicle-nuistuck-bionicle-homestuck-jjba.776992/
> 
> EDIT 10/21/2019: Fixed the fic summary to say Feferi Peixes instead of Nepeta Leijon. Nepeta is not part of the story. Yet.

Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the Bionicle... but not, perhaps, as you remember it.  
  
In the time before time, the Great Spirit Mata Nui watched over the universe. The Matoran lived and worked under his benevolent gaze, and all was well. But one day, the evil Makuta cast a spell on Mata Nui, sending the Great Spirit into an eternal slumber. With their protector gone, the Matoran were nearly defenseless against Makuta and his forces of darkness.  
  
But even with such a great threat looming over them, the Matoran held out hope. A prophecy told of six great heroes, the Toa, who would one day arrive on the island of Mata Nui to bring an end to Makuta's reign of terror and reawaken the Great Spirit. And eventually, after a thousand years, they came. Six canisters washed ashore on the golden beaches of Mata Nui, and with them came the Toa Mata, our protectors. Tahu, courageous Toa of Fire. Gali, noble Toa of Water. Lewa, agile Toa of Air. Onua, wise Toa of Earth. Pohatu, mighty Toa of Stone. Kopaka, powerful Toa of Ice. Together, they battled the forces of darkness, confronted the evil Makuta, and ultimately defeated him.  
  
However, even with Makuta gone, the island was not safe yet. Swarms of Bohrok, vicious creatures bent on the destruction of all life on Mata Nui, threatened the Matoran, and so the Toa set out once more to protect them. Though their quest was long and difficult, eventually the Toa found the Bahrag, the queens of the Bohrok, and sealed them away. In doing so, the Toa were exposed to a substance known as Energized Protodermis, which transformed them into the Toa Nuva, with more powerful masks, weapons, and elemental abilities. They did not have time to rest, however, because with the defeat of the Bahrag came the awakening of the Bohrok-Kal, mutated Bohrok who sought to release their queens from their prison.  
  
To accomplish this, the Bohrok-Kal stole the Nuva Symbols, artifacts which grant the Toa Nuva their elemental powers. With their powers stripped from them, the Toa had a new quest: find the Bohrok-Kal before they could release the Bahrag and retrieve the Nuva Symbols to restore their elemental powers.  
  
It is here that our story truly begins, as the Toa come across some most unusual but indeed invaluable allies...  
  
=======  
  
Chapter 1 - Arrival  
  
=======  
  
The Ta-Wahi beach is a peaceful and serene place. Turaga Vakama often goes there to think, and Nixie of Ga-Koro occasionally uses the Great Telescope there to record prophecies.  
  
Toa Tahu is not there for either of those things.  
  
The Toa of Fire is on the beach because he heard the sounds of battle coming from there, or rather he heard someone screaming louder than he's ever heard someone scream before, and then he heard the sounds of battle as he got closer. It doesn't sound like any of the Matoran though, nor any of the Turaga or other Toa. It's certainly no Rahi Tahu has ever heard before, so who or what could be...?  
  
As he rushes along the beach, Tahu realizes that the noise is coming from the place where he first arrived on Mata Nui. Sure enough, up ahead the Toa can make out the shape of his canister, as well as two figures fighting in front of it. Tahu can tell that one of them is a Nui Rama, a large insectoid Rahi, but he can't quite figure out what the other is. It seems to be shaped like a Toa, but that's impossible, there are only six Toa, so what could this be?  
  
One thing is certain however, the strange Toa-like creature is the source of the screaming. Though it seems to be trying to hold its own against the Nui Rama, the creature is rapidly losing ground and will likely be defeated soon. Realizing that this creature needs help, Tahu starts running faster and quickly reaches the two combatants, coming up from behind the Toa-like one. Wasting no time, Tahu leaps over the strange creature and brings the blunt side of one of his Magma Swords down on the Nui Rama, knocking it out with a single blow.  
  
Sheathing his weapons, Tahu turns around to face the Toa-like creature and finds what appears to be a sickle being pointed at him. The creature then speaks:  
  
"Not another move scrapheap, or I'll kick your ass just like I would've that fucking bug!"  
  
It's clearly trying to threaten Tahu, but he can tell that the creature is very afraid, and as such sees the Toa as a threat. Trying to appear nonthreatening, Tahu assumes a relaxed posture and responds:  
  
"Seemed to me that you weren't doing so well. I was just trying to help you."  
"Don't give me that crap! You're not getting me to let my guard down that easily!"  
  
It stops briefly, considers something, then continues:  
  
"And I totally had that fight! I just, uh, needed to warm up a little is all!"  
  
As the creature continues its threats, Tahu looks it over and becomes more confused the more he sees. It seems to be mostly organic, like nothing Tahu has seen before, with grey skin, yellow eyes with black dots in the middle, and a strange fuzzy material coating the top of the head and two stripes above the eyes. The torso and arms are covered by black, soft-looking armor with a grey symbol on the chest. The legs are similarly covered in grey, leathery armor, and the feet are covered by black armor. At least, Tahu thinks its armor, but he can't help but feel that it wouldn't be all that protective in a fight. Indeed, there are several scratches all over the "armor" where the Nui Rama struck. Most peculiar of all, however, are two small horns on the creature's head, colored in three shades of red, orange, and yellow, in that order from the bottom up.  
  
What an odd creature. It's not any Rahi Tahu has seen before, but also clearly isn't a Matoran, Turaga, or Toa. What could it possibly be? Whatever the case, this mystery will have to wait for later, as the creature still needs to be calmed down.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you are, but I wasn't going to just leave and let the Nui Rama kill you. Why don't you follow me back to Ta-Koro and-"  
"Oh hell no, I'm not following you anywhere! I'm gonna stand right in this spot until... something, I don't fucking know. Point is, fuck you if you think-"  
  
*SMACK*  
*THUD*  
  
With a swift knock to the head, the creature falls unconscious at Tahu's feet. The Toa of Fire has never been known for his patience, and this creature was quickly getting on his nerves. Sighing, Tahu picks up the creature, hauls it over his shoulder, and sets out for Ta-Koro. Perhaps Turaga Vakama will know what this thing is?  
  
=======  
  
Unbeknownst to the Toa of Fire, this wasn't the only strange creature to show up on the island.  
  
On the shores of Ga-Wahi, Gali, Toa of Water, watches as a grey creature armed with a trident effortlessly throws a vicious Takea shark onto the beach. Getting out of the water and inspecting its work, the creature notices Gali and waves to her.  
  
"Shello there! Was this yours?"  
  
The initial shock passes quickly, and the Toa of Water cautiously makes her way to the creature.  
  
"No, that was not mine. I am Gali, Toa of Water and protector of Ga-Koro. Who are you?"  
"Me?"  
  
The creature giggles, and then extends an open hand towards Gali.  
  
"I'm Feferi Peixes! Nice to meet you!"  
  
Gali looks at the outreached hand in suspicion for a moment, before realizing that it's likely intended as a greeting. Keeping her guard up, Gali slowly reaches for the hand with her own. When their hands meet, the creature slowly grasps the Toa's hand and looks at her expectantly, and when Gali mimics the gesture it briefly but firmly shakes their outstretched limb up and down, with Gali's following suit. The greeting apparently fulfilled, the creature- no, wait, it introduced itself as Feferi Peixes, didn't it? Before Gali can think about this more, Feferi speaks again.  
  
"So, um... do you know where this is? I'm sorta lost..."  
  
Ah, so they're not from around here, just as Gali suspected. Probably not from Mata Nui at all, come to think of it. But that can wait for now, this person clearly needs help.  
  
"Yes, I do. We are currently in Ga-Wahi, a region of the island known as Mata Nui."  
  
Gali gestures in a direction behind her.  
  
"My village, Ga-Koro, is nearby. If you would come with me, then Turaga Nokama can explain further."  
"Shore! I don't reely have anywhere else to go anywhale!"  
  
...Peixes certainly speaks strangely, but no matter. Nodding, Gali turns around and starts walking, gesturing for Feferi to follow her. After taking a moment to return the Takea shark to the water, she does so gleefully, walking- no, skipping after the Toa of Water.  
  
=======  
  
At the same time, Lewa, Toa of Air, is looking down from a large tree branch on an unusual sight indeed. A grey creature with red-orange-yellow Mahi-like horns is sitting on a fallen log surrounded by Gukko birds. Despite the incredibly alien appearance of the creature, the Gukkos appear to be acting very friendly towards it, something which fascinates Lewa to no end. Deciding to investigate further, Lewa carefully drops down from branch to branch until he reaches the ground. The noise he makes upon landing is heard by the creature, who instinctively jerks back. Strangely, the Gukkos immediately form a defensive ring around the creature, as if protecting one of their own. Most interesting indeed!  
  
Raising his hands to indicate his peaceful intent, Lewa tries to communicate with the creature.  
  
"Sorry for scare-startling you! I mean no harm, little one!"  
"I- uh- S-stay back! I-I-I'm not afraid of y-you!"  
"Please, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!"  
"P=prove it! Who are you?"  
"I am Lewa, Toa of Air and guardian-protector of Le-Wahi, the jungle we are currently stay-residing in!"  
"G-guardian? Protector?"  
  
Slowly, the creature loosens up slightly, and then says something Lewa can't hear to the Gukkos. The birds then part but keep a watchful eye on the Toa.  
  
"Alright, you seem t-trustworthy enough. N-no sudden movements though!"  
  
Lowering his hands, Lewa responds.  
  
"Thank you, little one! Your belief-trust is much appreciated!"  
  
He briefly glances at the sizable distance between them before continuing.  
  
"Do you mind if I come closer? It is rather silly-awkward speak-talking from this far away."  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Nodding to show gratitude, Lewa casually makes his way towards the creature and sits down next to them on the log, making sure to give their horns enough room.  
  
"If you do not mind me ask-questioning, what is your name, little one?"  
"My name?"  
  
They hesitate for a moment, then gulp and respond.  
  
"I'm Tavros Nitram, M-Mr. Lewa."  
"There is no need for formalities, just Lewa is good-fine!"  
  
Tavros seems to loosen up considerably now. Perhaps Lewa's calmness and friendliness is helping them build trust quickly? The Toa sure hopes so, Nitram seems like a very good fellow indeed, despite having only known him for a couple minutes! Speaking of knowing him, Lewa should probably get on that and figure out where Tavros came from.  
  
"I must say, you are very different from the other creatures who live-reside on Mata Nui. Where are you from, Tavros?"  
"Ah, that's, um, a very, very long story... I-is there anywhere we can go that might be... safer to talk in than out here? N-not to insult your c-capabilities or anything-"  
"It's fine, Tavros! No offense received-taken at all. As it happens, my village-home, Le-Koro, is nearby. We could go there and talk-speak in the shelter-safety of the treetops!  
"T-that sounds nice, could we go there?"  
"Of course! Follow me!"  
  
Getting up, Lewa starts to walk off, but Tavros calls out a surprisingly desperate "WAIT!" causing Lewa to turn around with a worried look.  
  
"Is something bad-wrong?"  
"I-I-I can't walk."  
"Can't walk? What do you mean?"  
"M-my legs, t-they don't work, I can't walk."  
  
His legs don't work? That's horrible! Lewa can't imagine what he'd do if he couldn't walk! Luckily, there's a quick and easy solution to this problem!  
  
"No issue-problem! I can just carry you!"  
  
Tavros's eyes widen, clearly taken aback by the offer.  
  
"Wh-no no no, you don't have to, I-I can crawl or something..."  
"Nonsense! I wouldn't be much of a Toa-hero if I made someone crawl to Le-Koro when I could help them get there instead!"  
  
After staring at Lewa for a few seconds, a smile slowly forms on Tavros's face.  
  
"Y-yeah, I think I'd like that..."  
"Then climb on!"  
  
Lewa turns around and kneels, allowing Tavros to carefully hoist himself onto the Toa's back. Standing back up, Lewa prepares to run.  
  
"Keep a strong-firm grip, this may get rough!"  
"Okay, I can d-do that!"  
  
With that, Lewa sprints off into the jungle towards Le-Koro, with Tavros clinging to his back and the Gukkos following them. As he runs, Lewa occasionally hears Tavros laugh with delight, and the Toa can't help but smile at the little one's joy.  
  
=======  
  
Meanwhile, in the winding caverns of Onu-Wahi, Onua, Toa of Earth, is locked in combat with a Kofo-Jaga, a fearsome scorpion Rahi. This one was chasing a lone Onu-Matoran by the name of Nuparu, and Onua stepped in to protect him. Normally, the Toa would just use his power over Earth to deal with the creature, but given his current lack of elemental powers, he can only rely on his physical capabilities and Mask of Strength. Still not a huge issue, but it is making the fight drag on significantly, especially since the beast keeps trying to get past Onua and attack Nuparu, something Onua cannot allow.  
  
Speaking of, the Kofo-Jaga is making another attempt to get around the Toa. Just like with all its previous attempts, it will not succeed. Reaching out with both arms, Onua grabs the beast's tail and throws it away, just as he's done several times now. When the Rahi lands, it doesn't strike immediately, and instead seems to notice something. As Onua braces himself for whatever the creature has in store, the Kofo-Jaga suddenly leaps up, readies its stinger tail, and... Strikes the ceiling? It then retreats once more before Onua can get at it. Confused, the Toa risks a glance upward and-  
  
Oh. Oh no.  
  
Dozens of cracks rapidly spread across the ceiling. The Rahi must've noticed a weak point and used it to try and bring down the tunnel on top of the Toa! Without hesitation, Onua activates his Pakari Nuva mask to increase his own strength, and then quickly shouts to Nuparu:  
  
"Run, before the tunnel caves in!"  
  
Nodding, Nuparu starts to run off, but as he does the Kofo-Jaga makes a mad dash for him! Curses, of course this was a diversion, how could Onua not have seen this?! Mentally berating himself, the Toa tries to run after the Rahi, but just as he's about to move, the tunnel collapses on top of him! The falling debris is easy enough to block and throw away, but by the time Onua is out of the immediate danger zone the Rahi is almost right on top of Nuparu!  
  
"H-HELP!"  
"NUPARU!"  
  
*BBWWAAAAMMM*  
  
As if by magic, the Kofo-Jaga is suddenly and violently pulled over Nuparu's head and sent flying down the tunnel. It doesn't get far though, because a moment later a fist connects with the beast's head, stopping its momentum and knocking it out cold. As the Matoran slowly recovers from the shock of what just happened, a figure approaches- no, two figures- no wait, one of them just vanished.  
  
What?  
  
Then, an unfamiliar voice starts talking:  
  
"Jeez, that was close! Another second and you would've been screwed!"  
  
Onua swiftly puts himself between Nuparu and the figure, adopting a defensive stance.  
  
"You speak to Onua, Toa of Earth and protector of Onu-Koro. Who are you?"  
"Whoa, calm down man, I was just trying to help!"  
  
As it says this, the figure steps into the light of a nearby lightstone and...  
  
...what in the name of Mata Nui is that thing?  
  
It's a tall, Toa-shaped person, but it's not a Toa, nor a Matoran or Turaga, certainly not a Rahi either. It seems to be some kind of organic life-form, with faded pinkish-grey skin, a fuzzy black material coating the top of its head, its torso, arms, and legs covered by some kind of blue leathery armor with strange gold symbols scattered across it, and its feet covered by dark green armor.  
  
What a strange creature this is. But wait a minute, weren't there two people there before...?  
  
"Come no closer! You have not answered my question yet, creature!"  
"Creature? Hey now, that was uncalled for! I wouldn't call you a creature, would I?"  
"You are testing my patience. Identify yourself!"  
"Alright, alright, sorry."  
  
Raising its hands to show no ill will, the creature finally introduces itself.  
  
"Nijimura Okuyasu is my name! Or, wait, this might be America or something, so that means... first name then last name? Okay then, my name is Okuyasu Nijimura!"  
  
Silence reigns for a moment.  
  
"...what are you going on about? What is "America"?"  
"What is America? Oh geez, I must be even more lost than I thought..."  
  
This "Okuyasu" is making no sense at all! Onua sighs, but before he can say anything, Nijimura continues.  
  
"Say, do you know how to get out of here? I have no idea where we are."  
  
The Toa hesitates. Can he trust this person? Suddenly, Nuparu speaks up.  
  
"Um, Onua, I don't think he's a threat to us."  
"What makes you say that, Nuparu?"  
"Well he's..."  
  
The Matoran considers his next words for a moment before continuing.  
  
"He seems too stupid to be a threat to us."  
"Nuparu! Do not just call people-"  
"No no, he's right. I've always been kinda dumb, especially compared to my friends."  
  
Okuyasu pauses and seems to consider something.  
  
"Say, I wonder is Josuke is here somewhere?"  
  
Thinking about Nuparu's judgement of Nijimura, Onua slowly comes to a similar conclusion. Still, this person was able to somehow pull a Kofo-Jaga towards himself without any kind of mask power and then knock it out with a single blow. There is clearly more to Okuyasu Nijimura than meets the eye, but for now...  
  
Slowly, Onua lowers his guard.  
  
"Fine, I will trust you for now and bring you to Onu-Koro. If you know what is best for you, you will not break that trust. Understand?"  
"Absolutely, Mr... Uh... What was your name again?"  
"Onua."  
"Mr. Onua, right! Lead the way!"  
  
With a sigh, Onua starts walking down the tunnel towards Onu-Koro, with Nuparu and Okuyasu in tow. What a strange, strange person Nijimura is. Perhaps Turaga Whenua will know more about him?  
  
=======  
  
Elsewhere on Mata Nui, in the desert of Po-Wahi, Pohatu, Toa of Stone, is running across the barren landscape at high speeds using his Kakama Nuva, the Mask of Speed. As he passes by a small river cutting through the landscape, he notices a figure lying face-down on the ground, their arms stretched out towards the water. Bringing himself to a stop, Pohatu approaches the figure. Kneeling in front of them, the Toa tilts his head in wonder. This person seems to be... organic? More so than any other living thing on this island, that's for sure. Before Pohatu can get a closer look, one of the person's hands suddenly grasps onto Pohatu's foot, or tries to anyway. It can't seem to get a firm grip. As Pohatu recoils slightly from surprise, the person speaks, albeit in a very raspy and tired voice:  
  
"..h-help... N-need wat-ter..."  
  
Water? Wait, of course! There's water just over there! Wasting no time, Pohatu picks up the person and quickly carries them over to the river, placing them down just on the edge. As soon as they're let go, the person frantically pulls themselves close enough to dip their head into the water and begins audibly gulping up the liquid protodermis. After a solid minute of drinking, the person finally stops and rolls over onto their back gasping for air.  
  
Looking down at the person, Pohatu decides to speak.  
  
"You must've been quite thirsty. Are you better now?"  
  
In between gasps, the person responds.  
  
"Yeah, I, *gasp* I'm good now, *gasp*"  
  
Regaining their composure, the person slowly sits up and stretches, before standing up completely and facing Pohatu.  
  
"Thanks a lot! I would've been toast if you hadn't come by!"  
"No trouble at all! I wouldn't be much of a Toa if I didn't help those in need!"  
"Wha? Toa?"  
"Oh yes, I didn't introduce myself. I am Pohatu, Toa of Stone and protector of the village Po-Koro. Who are you?"  
"Me?"  
  
The person rubs the back of their head and smiles.  
  
"I'm Josuke Higashikata!"  
"Hm, what a peculiar name! To be honest, you're a rather peculiar person overall. I don't think there's a single other lifeform on this island that's fully organic, besides plants of course."  
"Huh? What, is everyone else robots or something?"  
"*chuckle* Yes, I suppose we are robots, although we do have some organic parts like lungs. We don't have, say, that fuzzy stuff on your head with the weird net pattern on it. What is that, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
The Toa receives no response, puzzling him. He then notices that Josuke's eyes have suddenly become covered by darkness, which is strange considering that the sun is high in the sky. He also notices that an increasingly angry look is spreading across Josuke's face.  
  
"Um... Josuke? Are you-"  
"What did you..."  
"Um?"  
  
Suddenly, the air around Josuke starts shimmering. Instinctively stepping back, Pohatu becomes increasingly worried. Did he say something to anger Josuke-  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY HAIR?!"  
  
As Josuke says this, another figure suddenly appears in front of him, a figure even stranger than Higashikata! Noticeably larger than the person behind it, this figure has bright pink skin and is covered in what appears to be diamond armor plating!  
  
"CRAZY DIAMOND!"  
  
The figure, or apparently Crazy Diamond, lunges forward, and before Pohatu can react decks him across the face while exclaiming "DORA!" The Toa is sent reeling backwards across the sand, landing on his back. Recovering from the shock, Pohatu quickly gets up, and assesses the situation. Clearly something he said angered Josuke, but what? Wait, he said something about his "hair" so could it be that the fuzzy stuff on his head is "hair"? Clearly Josuke holds his hair in high regard, otherwise Pohatu has difficulty thinking of any other reason he would've reacted violently to a perceived insult.  
  
Whatever the reason, wondering about that can wait for later, because judging from the look on his face, Higashikata has entered an enraged state and needs to be calmed down! The other figure, Crazy Diamond, seems to be under his control, and is clearly very fast and very strong. With that in mind, Pohatu activates his Kakama Nuva once more and dashes behind Josuke, aiming a quick punch to the head to knock him out-  
  
*WHAM*  
  
W-what?! Crazy Diamond was already there to block the attack?! It's faster than Pohatu thought! Indeed, no matter what angle the Toa attacks from and no matter how fast he does it, Crazy Diamond is there to block him! After a few seconds of this, Crazy Diamond suddenly goes on the offensive and unleashes a rapid barrage of punches!  
  
"DORARARARARARARARA!"  
  
Even with his Mask of Speed, Pohatu is barely able to dodge the blows! How can something without a Kanohi Mask move this quickly?! Unfortunately, thinking about this gives Crazy Diamond enough of an opening to deliver another blow squarely in Pohatu's chest, knocking the wind out of him and pushing him to the ground. Gasping for air, the Toa looks up at Josuke and Crazy Diamond and tries to reason with him!  
  
"J-Josuke, stop! I'm *cough* I'm sorry!"  
  
It's no use, Josuke cannot seem to process anything other than beating Pohatu into a fine powder. Crazy Diamond readies for another barrage of punches, the Toa braces himself for the coming pain, and-  
  
"SLEEP!"  
  
Suddenly, Josuke seeming loses all his energy, and falls to the ground unconscious! As he does so, Crazy Diamond vanishes just as quickly! Slowly getting up, Pohatu sees on the other side of Higashikata a small but familiar figure.  
  
"Turaga Onewa!"  
"Greetings, Toa Pohatu. It seems I came in just the nick of time, didn't I?"  
"Thank you, Turaga! But how did you-"  
"Kanohi Komau, Mask of Mind Control. Or did you forget?"  
"R-right, I suppose I did forget somehow. Regardless, thank you for saving me, I don't know what I'd have done!"  
"*chuckle* In any case, we should return to Po-Koro. Can you carry Josuke for me?"  
"Of course, Turaga!"  
  
Getting to his feet, Pohatu picks up Josuke and hauls him over his shoulders.  
  
"Wait, how do you know-"  
"Komau."  
"Right."  
  
With that, the Toa and the Turaga set out to Po-Koro with Josuke in tow.  
  
=======  
  
Somewhere in the snowy drifts of Ko-Wahi, Kopaka, Toa of Ice, is on guard. He just saw a Kane-Ra, a large buffalo Rahi, fly in an arc through the air and land on the ground in front of him. And it had been knocked unconscious. Whatever did this is clearly powerful and not to be taken lightly. In fact, the culprit is slowly approaching the Toa now, obscured by the snowstorm currently occurring. As it gets closer, Kopaka can start to make out details: It seems to be wearing a long white cape with sleeves (there might be a name for that, but Kopaka doesn't particularly care), as well as a white hat with gold symbols on it. The figure stops, and the two lock eyes. Kopaka can tell that they're sizing him up, just as he is with them. They look at each other for several seconds, remaining perfectly still and perfectly silent.  
  
Eventually, the figure glances at the Kane-Ra, then speaks.  
  
"Was that your pet or something?"  
"..."  
"I'm not apologizing for punching it."  
"...Kane-Ra aren't aggressive. You didn't need to fight it."  
"I didn't know that. Still not apologizing, I couldn't risk it turning out to want me for lunch."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"You aren't from here."  
"Thanks for stating the obvious. Will that be a problem?"  
"That depends. Are you an enemy?"  
"That depends. Do you want me dead?"  
  
Silence once more.  
  
"...I am Kopaka, Toa of Ice and protector of the village Ko-Koro."  
"Village? You'd have to be a lunatic to want to live here."  
"You're supposed to introduce yourself next."  
"Mm. Jotaro Kujo."  
  
Silence reigns one more time, before Kopaka turns around and starts walking.  
  
"Ko-Koro is this way."  
  
Jotaro nods in acknowledgement and follows close behind. No more words are required between them, so the two remain silent for the rest of the trip.  
  
=======  
  
Soon after, in the village of Ta-Koro, Turaga Vakama stands over the unconscious troll, Toa Tahu standing opposite of him.  
  
"So, do you know anything about this, Turaga?"  
  
The Turaga says nothing, deep in contemplation.  
  
"...Turaga?"  
  
Vakama's focus returns to the real world, and he looks up at the Toa.  
  
"Have a message sent to the other Turaga. Tell them to meet at the Kini-Nui, and to bring any "strange creatures" they may have found as well."  
"You do know something?"  
"I will explain later. Go now."  
  
Nodding, Tahu turns and exits the hut, leaving Vakama alone with the troll. The Turaga looks down at them again, and sighs.  
  
"It seems the time has come again..."


	2. Norvus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls, humans, and Bionicles meet at the Kini-Nui, to exchange stories and to decide what happens next...

At the center of the island of Mata Nui lies a sacred temple, known as Kini-Nui. It is a circular stone structure with four large ramps and pillars placed and around it. On top of the main structure lies a similar but smaller one, this one with stairs instead of ramps and no pillars. In the middle of it all is a shrine known as a Suva, with six slots representing each of the six elements carved into it. It is this temple that serves as the "base", for lack of a better term, of the Toa Nuva, and it is here that today, a new team of Toa will be united...  
  
=======  
  
Chapter 2 - Norvus  
  
=======  
  
From the forest surrounding the Kini-Nui, four figures emerge and approach the temple. Tahu, Toa of Fire, Vakama, Turaga of Ta-Koro and one of the six elders of the island, and Takua, a Ta-Matoran and the Chronicler of Mata Nui. The fourth figure, however, is quite different from the other three. Shorter than Tahu but taller than Vakama, this is a troll by the name of Karkat Vantas, the Toa-like creature Tahu found on the Ta-Wahi beach not long ago.  
  
Currently, he is scowling at the Kini-Nui as if attempting to set it on fire with his mind.  
  
"We came all this way for a moss-covered pile of rocks?"  
  
Growling, Tahu turns to face Karkat.  
  
"The Kini-Nui is the most sacred place on the island, Vantas, and you would do well to cease your disrespect before I-"  
  
Needless to say, Tahu and Karkat got off on the wrong foot, and neither of them are particularly willing to correct this. Letting out a chuckle, Vakama interrupts before the argument can escalate.  
  
"Now now you two, this is no time for bickering. The others will be here soon!"  
  
With a huff, the Toa and the troll disengage and return their attention to the temple before them. The group ascends the closest ramp, reaching the main floor of the temple before stopping to wait for the other groups to arrive. After several minutes of standing around not doing much, Karkat opens his mouth to say something, but it cut off by Takua standing up and pointing at the surrounding forest.  
  
"Look! Someone's coming!"  
  
The group look over to where Takua is pointing, and sure enough two figures emerge from the foliage. Lewa, Toa of Air, and Matau, Turaga of Le-Koro and another of the six elders. Upon closer inspection however, the group realizes that a third figure is riding on Lewa's back, one who appears to be the same species as-  
  
"TAVROS!"  
  
Upon seeing his fellow troll, Karkat attempts to run down the ramp towards him. However, his attempt is foiled by Tahu grabbing the back of his sweater and holding him in place. Hearing Vantas's voice, Tavros looks up at the Kini-Nui and waves.  
  
"Hi Karkat!"  
  
The second group proceeds up the ramp and arrives at the main floor. Lewa sets Tavros down on one of the stairs, whereupon Karkat rushes over to demand to know if he is alright. As this happens, Matau walks over to Vakama with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, it seems yours is a lot more angry-volatile than mine! Quite a fire-spitter, isn't he?"  
"Yes, he certainly is. His vocabulary is quite vast and vulgar, if I do say so myself."  
  
The Turaga's chat is interrupted when a third group of figures arrives at the temple, with six people this time. Gali, Toa of Water, Pohatu, Toa of Stone, Nokama, Turaga of Water, Onewa, Turaga of Stone, Feferi Peixes, and the human, Josuke Higashikata. Upon seeing Josuke, Karkat looks on in confusion.  
  
"What the fuck is that? Some kinda hornless, pale-skinned troll? And what kind of stupid hair is-?  
  
Wasting no time, Onewa uses his Kanohi Komau to calm Josuke down before he does anything rash. The Turaga then walks over to Karkat and speaks.  
  
"Word of warning: Do not insult or imply anything negative about Josuke's hair. He does not take it well."  
  
Before Vantas can ask further questions, he is interrupted by someone yelling "OI JOSUKE!" and the sound of someone being tackled to the ground. Everyone gathered so far looks over to see Okuyasu Nijimura embracing Josuke and crying into his shoulder, while Onua and Whenua, Toa and Turaga of Earth respectively, watch on from the sidelines. While everyone watches Okuyasu's breakdown, a sixth and final group silently arrives. Kopaka, Toa of Ice, Nuju, Turaga of Ice, Matoro, a Ko-Matoran, and Jotaro Kujo. Nuju steps forward and gets the other's attention by... making clicking and whistling noises, which gets him odd looks from the trolls and humans, except for Jotaro. Matoro then speaks up.  
  
"Nuju says, 'It is good to see you all have arrived safely. Shall we begin?'"  
  
Okuyasu tilts his head and starts to ask something, but Jotaro cuts him off.  
  
"Turaga Nuju speaks bird. Matoro is his interpreter."  
  
Vakama then steps forward.  
  
"Nuju is correct. Now that everyone is here, it is time give our new friends a proper introduction to our home."  
  
He and the other Turaga, as well as Matoro, then climb the stairs up to the higher platform with the Suva.  
  
"Once everyone is ready, we may begin."  
  
=======  
  
Several minutes later, the time had come. The six Turaga stand in front of the Suva, while everyone else stands on the main platform below. Seeing that everyone is ready, Vakama raises his hands and begins.  
  
"Gathered friends, listen now to our legend of the Bionicle..."  
  
He and the other Turaga then told the story of Mata Nui; the arrival of the Toa Mata, the defeat of the evil Makuta, the invasion of the Bohrok, the defeat of the Bahrag, the transformation of the Toa Nuva, and the current threat of the Bohrok-Kal. During the tale, the Turaga used their limited elemental powers along with Kanohi mask abilities when applicable to provide visuals, which was somewhat surprising to the Toa and Matoran considering that the Turaga didn't usually do that. The newcomers, meanwhile, listened to the tale with great interest. Feferi, Tavros, and Okuyasu appeared utterly enthralled by the tale, Karkat continued to wear a displeased face (which Tahu was starting to think is his default expression) but listened intently regardless, Josuke looked mildly interested but seemed to have something else on his mind, and Jotaro maintained the same neutral expression throughout the entire story, though he was clearly listening very closely.  
  
Eventually, the tale came to a close, Vakama wrapping up with:  
  
"And that, my friends, is the history of our island thus far."  
  
Turaga Nokama then steps forward and gestures to the six aliens in the audience.  
  
"And now that we have shared our story, it is time for you to share yours."  
  
As if on cue, Jotaro moves towards the Suva and gestures for Josuke and Okuyasu to do the same, the Turaga parting to make way for them. Turning to face the audience, Jotaro speaks:  
  
"If no one has any objections, I'll go first. I get the feeling that your story-"  
  
He says, looking at the trolls,  
  
"-is a lot more complicated than ours, so better to get the shorter one out of the way first."  
  
Karkat tries to protest, but Jotaro simply talks over him, so the troll stops and assumes a slightly grumpier face. With that out of the way, Jotaro gives everyone a brief rundown on humans, Earth (the planet, not the element), Japan, and eventually, Stands. After Jotaro finishes on the basics of Stands, he suddenly summons his own Stand, an extremely muscular blue/purple humanoid with flowing black hair, to his side.  
  
Everyone in the audience except Onewa, Pohatu (though he does flinch a little), Kopaka, and Nuju jump back to varying degrees, with Tahu and Karkat instinctively drawing their weapons. Gauging the reactions of everyone, Jotaro continues.  
  
"So, you can all see my Stand Star Platinum, but your reaction tells me that none of you have one yourselves. I already tested this in Ko-Koro, but I had to try it with a larger group."  
  
He then turns to Onewa and Pohatu with a questioning look.  
  
"But why didn't you two react like the others did?"  
  
The Turaga glances at Josuke, who looks away in embarrassment.  
  
"Pohatu had an... encounter, shall we say, with Josuke's hair."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Jotaro turns back to the audience and continues speaking. With the basics of his world out of the way, he begins talking about the events leading up to his and the other human's arrival in this world. He talks about Morioh, some of the other Stand users inhabiting the town, and soon enough he arrives at the subject of Yoshikage Kira, at which point Josuke and Okuyasu start to look progressively more downtrodden as the story goes on. After explaining the concept of "serial killers" to the Matoran and Toa, who are utterly horrified by the idea, he describes the quest to find the murderer and put an end to his killing spree once and for all.  
  
Suddenly, Takua pipes up with a question.  
  
"Wait, couldn't you have just told the... the... h-human Toa-"  
"Police. And to answer your question..."  
  
Josuke shakes his head and finishes for Jotaro.  
  
"Stand users aren't common on Earth, the general public doesn't know about them, and that includes the police. Not to mention his Stand, Killer Queen, is perfect for destroying evidence implicating him. As far as the law is concerned, Kira DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
  
Josuke punches a nearby pillar as he finishes that sentence, enraged at the thought of Kira being untouchable by the law. The Toa can't help but feel similarly angered; how could Earth's protectors allow this monster to go unpunished? Was it not their duty to protect those who could not protect themselves? Of course, the Toa are looking at this from the perspective of their own society, culture, and legal system, which are incredibly different from most of Earth's.  
  
Regardless, the story must go on, so Jotaro continues. He talks about the group's first real encounter with Kira, which ended with the killer stealing another person's identity and going into hiding. He then talks about how another Stand user, Rohan Kishibe, discovered a potential lead in a normal human named Hayato Kawajiri, who had been spying on his own father due to suspecting that he had been replaced by an imposter. No words were needed to explain that said imposter was Kira. Soon afterward, Jotaro, Josuke, Okuyasu, and another Stand user named Koichi Hirose found Hayato and asked him about his father. The child turned away from them and tried to kill himself with a knife, for reasons which would soon become terrifyingly clear...  
  
"When he turned towards us, Killer Queen was holding the knife in place, stopping it from hurting him. When we tried to attack, nothing happened. This was apparently Killer Queen's third bomb, called 'Bites the Dust', which as far as I can tell killed anyone who found out who Kira was pretending to be. And we were the ones who found out."  
  
Josuke then finishes the story for Jotaro.  
  
"Last thing we remember before waking up here is Killer Queen killing us by making us explode. As far as we know, he's still alive on Earth, living Kosaku Kawajiri's life consequence-free."  
  
The temple falls silent as the chilling tale concludes, the Matoran, Toa, and Turaga feeling a mixture of horror, anger, and sadness. To think that such a monster could get away with so much evil... Only the Makuta himself could hope to compare! Nevertheless, the story is over, and it is time for the trolls to share their own.  
  
=======  
  
As the humans return to the audience, Karkat and Feferi ascend the steps to reach the Suva, while Tavros is carried up by Lewa, who sets the troll down on the edge of the platform before returning to the audience. Seeing that everyone is ready, Karkat begins.  
  
"Alright, everybody listen up, because I'm not gonna fucking repeat myself any more than strictly necessary."  
  
True to Jotaro's prediction, the troll's story takes much longer to tell than that of the humans. While Jotaro only gave out the basics on Earth and human society, with Josuke and Okuyasu occasionally speaking up to give some extra details, Karkat goes to great lengths to explain exactly how Alternian society worked, with Feferi and Tavros not getting much room to interject. Unfortunately for those hoping for a less depressing tale, Alternia proved to be far worse than they could've imagined. A vicious, war-centric society in which murder is not only generally allowed, but even encouraged; where people like Yoshikage Kira and worse were commonplace; where the lower a person was on the caste system that was the "hemospectrum" the worse they were treated.  
  
Worst of all, their leader, the Empress of the Alternian Empire, Her Imperious Condescension, was nothing short of pure evil. Kira could scarcely hold a lightstone to the monster that was the Condesce, and even the Makuta himself would likely have trouble matching her. She would have entire worlds destroyed, entire civilizations burnt to the ground, entire species tortured and forced into servitude, purely because she found it FUN. If the Bionicles were more organic than machine, then some of them would likely have vomited in disgust. How could such a cruel, monstrous, wretched, EVIL person, if they could even call her that, come to possess so much power?! It was outrageous!  
  
Things didn't get much better when Karkat got to the actual meat of the story. He revealed that Tavros, Feferi, and himself were originally part of a 12-person group, the other 9 being named Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor, Nepeta Leijon, Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket, Equius Zahhak, Gamzee Makara, and Eridan Ampora. This group of 12 came into possession of and played a game called SGRUB. After explaining to the Bionicles what computers are, Karkat tells that by playing SGRUB, he and the other trolls ended up bringing about the end of Alternia as well as the rest of their species in the process. While this saddened those in the audience, they took solace in the fact that at least the trolls were no longer suffering under the rule of the Condesce.  
  
Karkat then began explaining what exactly happened during the session of SGRUB that they played, namely the ludicrous amounts of grinding the players did and the war between Prospit and Derse, as well as the key mechanics of the game itself, such as Lands, Classpects, and the ultimate goal of SGRUB: To create a new universe.  
  
And then Karkat explained how exactly he and Kanaya Maryam went about doing that.  
  
"Wait, so you made frogs have sex to make a universe?"  
  
Vantas turns to Okuyasu with a sharp glare.  
  
"No dumbshit, that's not what I said. We used ectobiology to CLONE the Genesis Frog out of the genetic material of all the other frogs on Kanaya's planet, no pailing was done by anyone!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Okuyasu adopts a strained expression as he tries to recall how ectobiology works. Coming to what he believes to be the correct answer, he looks at Karkat with a perfectly straight face and says:  
  
"Oh, so you made them have sex with their ghosts from the future?"  
  
=======  
  
Deep underneath the Kini-Nui, the evil Makuta, who is not actually dead, suddenly hears a very loud slap coming from the temple above him. He looks up in confusion for a moment, before deciding that it was nothing and carries on with whatever he was doing.  
  
=======  
  
Upon hearing Okuyasu's brand new sentence, Karkat facepalmed so hard that he knocked himself unconscious, so Tavros and Feferi have taken over telling the story, of which there isn't much left to tell. They talked about the fierce rivalry between Jack Noir, the Archagent of Derse, and the Black Queen, one of the two Monarchs of Derse. They explained how Karkat made an alliance with Noir to take the Queen out of the game before the Reckoning, the final battle, could begin, eliminating a major threat early on. They then spoke of the Reckoning itself and the climactic battle between the 12 players and the Black King, who was the final obstacle to overcome before the new universe could be created. Ultimately, the trolls were victorious, and the Genesis Frog became the Ultimate Reward.  
  
Then, it all went wrong.  
  
At some point during the ectobiology process, Karkat had skipped a single frog, thinking it wouldn't matter much if he missed just one. It turned out by doing this, Karkat had given the universe cancer, and in the troll's moment of victory that cancer came back to bite them. An alternate Jack Noir, hailing from the newly created universe and wielding the Black Queen's ring, appeared out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc, destroying Prospit and Derse before going for the players themselves. With no real options left, the trolls rushed through the door to the new universe and...  
  
"...and then we woke up here. Just the three of us, I guess."  
  
As Tavros finishes the story, Feferi wakes up Karkat, who is rather displeased that he didn't get to finish the story himself but ultimately shrugs it off. The three trolls start to leave the stage, but Vakama motions for them to stop. Telling the three humans to come with him, the Turaga ascends to the Suva and addresses the six aliens directly.  
  
=======  
  
"Gathered friends, I thank you for sharing your stories with us."  
  
Vakama points at the humans before continuing.  
  
"From you, a tale of kinship, of protecting your home from evil, and of standing up for those who cannot do so themselves."  
  
He then points to the trolls.  
  
"From you, a tale of destiny, of creating a new world of the ashes of the old, and of overcoming adversity wherever it arose."  
  
Finally, he resumes addressing all six aliens.  
  
"Yet despite their differences, both tales end similarly, in tragedy. A great evil appears and steals from you everything. From the humans, their lives. From the trolls, their world. For both, their homes and friends. And for that, I am truly sorry."  
  
The Turaga briefly pauses, as if pondering something, before continuing.  
  
"But with the end of one thing comes the beginning of another. I do not believe your arrival here was an accident, nor do I believe the similarities between your stories are coincidental. I believe you were brought here for a reason, to continue when your stories were supposed to end. And while I cannot tell you what that reason may be, I can make an educated guess. The timing of your arrival tells me that you were brought here to aid us in our time of need, to aid the Toa Nuva in their battle against the Bohrok-Kal and the recovery of their elemental powers. But I will not tell you that this is what you absolutely must do. Instead, I will simply ask..."  
  
Vakama reaches his open hand forward and finishes with a question.  
  
"Will you help us?"  
  
Almost the moment the Turaga stops speaking, Okuyasu reaches forward and grasps his hand, with Josuke and Feferi following close behind.  
  
"Of course we'll help ya! We're not just gonna let these... uh..."  
"Bohrok-Kal, and yeah, we'll help! What else are we gonna do, find a different island and help them instead?"  
"And I'd be as bad as my glubbing ancestor if I didn't help out!"  
  
Tavros and Jotaro then grasp the Turaga's hand as well.  
  
"Me too! I-I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll try my best!"  
"Sure. Not much else we can do anyway."  
  
Karkat, however, takes a moment to make his frustrations known.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, okay, let's just immediately trust the inhabitants of this random island who we have no real reason to trust, as well as the three aliens who we ALSO have no reason to trust. This is a decision based on a thoroughly unstable foundation of trust which could crumble into dust on the wind at any moment and for any reason. With that being said, considering that everyone else seems to be onboard with this astronomically stupid idea, fine."  
  
The troll then reaches forward and grabs everyone else’s hands with a surprising amount of force before finishing.  
  
"Let's fucking do this."  
  
With a decision having been reached, Vakama smiles at the six as they remove their hands from his. Then, Tavros suddenly speaks up.  
  
"So, uh, does this make us... Toa?"  
  
Karkat scoffs, which earns him an unnoticed glare from Tahu.  
  
"It makes us a team, not-"  
  
Before he can continue, Turaga Whenua suddenly interrupts him.  
  
"Perhaps it does make you Toa, but every Toa team needs a name."  
  
Scowling at the Turaga, Karkat resumes speaking.  
  
"Okay fine, maybe we are "Toa" or what-the-fuck-ever. We can call ourselves the "Toa Alternia" or some shit like that."  
  
Josuke raises an eyebrow at this.  
  
"What, and let you name the team after your home planet? Why not "Toa Morioh" instead?"  
"Oh of course, that's SO much better Jo-shit. Might as well call ourselves the "Toa Earth" while we're at it?"  
  
Before the argument can escalate, Turaga Nuju says something at the group, which Matoro promptly translates.  
  
"Nuju says, 'Our island is a new world for you. With that in mind, perhaps Norvus, the Matoran word for "new world", would be an appropriate name.'"  
  
Considering this, the group respond with their thoughts.  
  
"Sounds fine."  
"Sounds kinda cool, I guess."  
"Yeah, what Josuke said!"  
"I think it's, um, pretty neat. N-no offense or anything!"  
"Don't worry aboat it Tavros! I think it's neat too!"  
"Sure, fine, whatever, let's go with that."  
  
Chuckling, Vakama steps past the group and faces the audience.  
  
"Very well then! Gathered friends, please welcome our new allies, the Toa Norvus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Norvus" is an amalgam of two Latin words: "Novus" and "Orbus" which mean "New" and "World" respectively.


	3. Bohrok-Kal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toa Norvus meet the Bohrok-Kal, and someone thought left on Earth arrives on the scene.

Though the people of Mata Nui rejoiced at the formation of the Toa Norvus, there was little time for celebration. The island's new protectors will soon be tested by the current enemy of the Toa Nuva: The Bohrok-Kal.  
  
The Bohrok-Kal were once normal Bohrok, just like any other. At some point however, the Bahrag, the queens of the Bohrok, exposed six members of their swarms to a mutagenic substance, transforming them into the Bohrok-Kal. They were Tahnok-Kal, of Electricity; Gahlok-Kal, of Magnetism; Lehvak-Kal, of Vacuum; Pahrak-Kal, of Plasma; Nuhvok-Kal, of Gravity; and Kohrak-Kal, of Sonics. These six were created as a failsafe: should the Bahrag ever be defeated, the Bohrok-Kal would awaken and do everything in their power to bring their queens back.  
  
However, these elite Bohrok will now find their paths blocked by six previously unheard-of enemies. But even with the combined strength of the Toa Nuva and Toa Norvus, can the Bohrok-Kal be stopped? Or will even this not be enough to stop the return of the Bahrag?  
  
There's only one way to find out...  
  
=======  
  
Chapter 3 - Bohrok-Kal  
  
=======  
  
While Onu-Wahi was no less populated than, say, Po-Wahi, most life there lives in the network of tunnels that the region is best known for. As a result, the surface of Onu-Wahi is a barren wasteland with not much of note to see or do. Today however, this will change, albeit rather briefly. Nuhvok-Kal, Bohrok-Kal of Gravity, stands alone in the dusty fields, watching something very large rapidly approaching in the distance. As that something gets closer, the Bohrok elite realizes that this is not a single entity, but rather several, many in fact. A swarm! A swarm of Tahnok, being led by none other than Toa Tahu!  
  
"Forward, Tahnok, and the day will be ours!"  
  
But the Toa is not alone. Flying above in some kind of small red vehicle with flames painted on it is Tavros Nitram, Toa Norvus of Air, who is using his bronzeblood psionic abilities to control the Tahnok swarm and have them fight for him!  
  
"Y-you don't need to tell them that, I-I can still control them!"  
  
One more figure is also present, clinging to Tavros's ride with all his might: Okuyasu Nijimura, Toa Norvus of Earth. Though he is not controlling any Tahnok, he does still have an important part to play in the coming battle.  
  
"YEAH! WE'RE COMIN' FOR YA, NUHVOK!"  
  
Watching its enemies approach, Nuhvok-Kal suddenly starts chuckling.  
  
"You lead the Tahnok against me, Tahu? You are bits of straw challenging a whirlwind..."  
  
It's at this point that the Bohrok-Kal notices Tavros and Okuyasu. Strange, when did the Toa get new allies?  
  
"New friends, Toa? It matters not, you are all powerless before gravity!"  
  
Raising its arms, Nuhvok-Kal fires beams of light-pink energy at the Tahnok swarm.  
  
"A little less gravity, and the swarm flies away. They will be safe, in orbit, until I need them."  
  
True to Nuhvok-Kal's word, the Tahnok suddenly start flying up into the sky, whizzing past Tavros and Okuyasu as Tahu looks comes to a stop and looks up in horror.  
  
"NO!"  
"Don't worry Tahu, I got this!"  
  
As Okuyasu yells this out, a figure appears next to him, a silver and blue humanoid roughly the size and shape of Nijimura. This is his Stand: The Hand!  
  
"The Hand! Bring them back!"  
  
On cue, The Hand raises its titular right hand and swings it downward, emitting a loud *BBWWAAAAMMM* sound and leaving absolutely nothing in its wake. Literally nothing: the power of The Hand is to erase anything the right hand touches, including air! But when something is erased, a vacuum is created, and surrounding matter rushes in to fill the gap. Knowing this, Okuyasu can direct his erasures in such a way that far-off objects are pulled towards him, in this case one of the flying Tahnok! The machine is violently drawn back down, plummeting towards Okuyasu and-  
  
"U-uh, Okuyasu-!"  
"SHIT!"  
  
Unfortunately, Okuyasu didn't think this through very well, as the Tahnok slams directly into him and Tavros, bringing them and their vehicle back to the ground with a loud crash! Tahu looks on as he processes what just happened, while Nuhvok-Kal laughs in triumph.  
  
"Hah! Your foolish allies have defeated themselves! Now it is your turn!"  
  
Turning its arms towards the Toa of Fire, Nuhvok-Kal unleashes its energy once more, striking Tahu dead on!  
  
"A little more gravity, and you will be too heavy to interfere."  
  
*BBWWAAAAMMM*  
  
Suddenly, the Bohrok-Kal is jerked away, disrupting its attack!  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
Before it can react, The Hand's fist collides with the elite Bohrok, sending it flying in the opposite direction. The Stand and its injured user then step aside, as Tavros directs the damaged Tahnok to attack!  
  
"Now’s our chance! Fire!"  
  
On cue, the Tahnok unleashes a veritable geyser of flame at Nuhvok-Kal, who raises a single arm at the oncoming attack.  
  
"I am unsure how you survived that, but no matter. All must bend to gravity's will, even fire!"  
  
The pink energy launches from Nuhvok-Kal's arm, striking the flames and making them bend down to hit the ground instead of their intended target. As the Bohrok-Kal stops its counterattack, it is suddenly attacked by Tahu, who took the opportunity to get closer while his foe was distracted! With a yell, the Toa brings his Magma Swords down on Nuhvok-Kal, but as he does so the Bohrok-Kal rotates its other arm to face the swords and fires. The blades are sent flying away, while Tahu is flipped in mid-air by the sudden momentum! Without hesitation, Nuhvok-Kal fires its energy again, one beam striking Tahu and the other striking Okuyasu, Tavros, and the Tahnok. All four are suddenly forced to the ground as intense gravity takes its hold, rendering them unable to move.  
  
"Enough, Toa! We will find the Bahrag queens you imprisoned. Defy us at your peril, as I have just demonstrated."  
  
Applying one final burst of energy to knock out its opponents, Nuhvok-Kal disengages its power and returns gravity to normal. As the Toa and Tahnok lay helpless before it, Nuhvok-Kal briefly considers finishing them off. They can't exactly stop it while they're sleeping, after all...  
  
"...No. It doesn't matter. Our victory is close at hand regardless of whether you're alive or dead, so I won't bother. Let this be a warning however..."  
  
It turns around and starts walking away before delivering its final words to them.  
  
"Mata Nui will be cleansed. You cannot stop us. No one can."  
  
=======  
  
Meanwhile, in the jungle of Le-Wahi, Toa Lewa emerges from the dense foliage behind Kohrok-Kal, Bohrok-Kal of Sonics, looking to take its Krana-Kal without a fight. Drawing his Air Katanas, he moves in quickly, raises his swords and-  
  
*BOOM*  
  
In an instant, Kohrok-Kal turns around and fires a sonic wave directly at the Toa. Barely reacting in time, Lewa tries to jump over the blast, but a simple gesture from the Bohrok elite redirects it, slamming into the Toa anyway and knocking him backwards.  
  
"Your attempts at stealth are futile, Lewa. You're noisier than you give yourself credit for."  
  
Grunting, Lewa gets up as quickly as he can, but that's not fast enough because Kohrok-Kal is already firing another sonic blast. Bracing himself, Lewa involuntarily shuts his eyes and-  
  
"ORA!"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Opening his eyes, Lewa sees Star Platinum floating in front of him with a fist extended towards Kohrok-Kal. Hearing footsteps, the he turns his head to see Jotaro Kujo, Toa Norvus of Ice, as well as Gali and Kopaka readying their weapons. Observing the newcomers, Kohrok-Kal mutters something.  
  
"You countered my sonic blast by punching with enough force to generate your own, at which point our attacks canceled each other out... Interesting. You, along with three Toa, are clearly a great threat to me even without elemental powers..."  
  
Suddenly, two spherical figures burst out of the nearby shrubbery and land next to Kohrok-Kal!  
  
"It's a good thing then that I didn't come alone."  
  
Lehvak-Kal and Gahlok-Kal, Bohrok-Kal of Vacuum and Magnetism respectively. As Jotaro and Star Platinum ready themselves, Gali turns to Lewa and Kopaka.  
  
"Even with Jotaro's help, three Bohrok-Kal are too dangerous to fight as ourselves."  
  
Lewa gives a confused look in response.  
  
"Well, unless there are any other Toa-heroes nearby, I don't what you- Wait, 'as ourselves?'"  
  
Kopaka gets what Gali is getting at and nods.  
  
"She's saying we need to form Wairuha to stand a chance against them."  
  
Lewa's eyes widen in understanding, and he nods as well.  
  
"I see! Very well, we shall combine-merge our powers to defeat them!"  
  
The Toa of Air extends a hand to Gali and Kopaka each, which they readily accept. The moment they touch, their bodies are obscured by a blinding light, and the Bohrok-Kal involuntarily turn away. Jotaro takes this opportunity to send Star Platinum forward, unleashing a barrage of punches on the three elites!  
  
"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"  
  
The Bohrok-Kal go flying back as the light subsides, revealing a single, large entity where Lewa, Gali, and Kopaka once stood.  
  
"I am Wairuha, Toa Kaita Nuva of Wisdom! Come, Bohrok-Kal, and face your nemesis!"  
  
At this, Jotaro mutters under his breath:  
  
"Good grief, are all you people this dramatic about everything?"  
  
As the Bohrok-Kal get up, Gahlok-Kal assesses the situation.  
  
"Analysis: Toa Nuva Kaita. The combined force of three Toa Nuva... Potential risk factor: Nine. Response recommended."  
  
The Bohrok elites mutter amongst themselves for a moment, before turning to face their enemies again. Lehvak-Kal then speaks:  
  
"Your sheer power is impressive, Toa Nuva. But then..."  
  
The three Bohrok-Kal suddenly glow in a similar fashion, causing Wairuha and Jotaro to flinch from the sudden brightness. As the light fades, a new entity stands where once was three: Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja!  
  
"So is ours!"  
  
Wasting no more time for threats, Wairuha charges forward towards Ja-Kal, but the fused Bohrok-Kal is already on the offensive. Thrusting its arms forward, Ja-Kal calls upon the powers of Vacuum and Magnetism, focusing them onto a single point in front of itself. The wind suddenly picks up dramatically, spinning around this singular point and picking Wairuha and Jotaro off their feet, as well as various other bits of plant life. The Toa realize too late what Ja-Kal has done: it has created a vortex, sucking in everything around it and leaving its creators foes helpless in midair from the strong winds!  
  
As Jotaro flies in circles around the vortex, an idea suddenly strikes him. Star Platinum grabs a stray floating rock, takes aim, and throws it with as much might as he can muster. Flying out of the vortex, the rock strikes a nearby tree, gouging out a significant chunk of the base and putting it off balance. Slowly, the tree starts to fall over, and as it does Wairuha decides to take advantage of this opportunity. Passing the falling tree, the Toa Kaita Nuva grabs hold of the trunk and swings it about, aiming straight for Ja-Kal!  
  
"Futile, simply and absolutely futile!"  
  
Suddenly, a loud and high-pitched noise echoes through the vortex, throwing off Wairuha's concentration and making him swing the tree elsewhere, which just so happens to be directly into Jotaro! Star Platinum quickly moves to block, but the sound is throwing off his concentration as well, and the thick trunk strikes the Stand, and by extension Jotaro, squarely in the stomach! In an instant, the Toa Norvus of Ice is sent reeling out of the vortex, unconscious and unable to fight on.  
  
"Jota-aaaaaAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Wairuha tries to reach for his compatriot, but that sound, that SOUND! The Toa Kaita Nuva can barely even think much less act! Clutching his head in agony, Wairuha lets out a final pained yell before exploding into a bright light, separating back into Lewa, Gali, and Kopaka, who are all out cold. Seeing its enemies defeated, Ja-Kal brings the vortex to a halt, and defuses back into the Bohrok-Kal, who remain utterly unharmed.  
  
"Analysis: Toa Nuva, unconscious. Additional enemy, unconscious. Potential risk factor: Zero."  
  
As Gahlok-Kal provides its analysis, Kohrak-Kal observes the downed Toa.  
  
"Perhaps we should finish them off. Spare ourselves the trouble in the future."  
  
Lehvak-Kal scoffs at the suggestion.  
  
"What trouble? Even by fusing into a Toa Kaita Nuva they were defeated in seconds. They are no threat to us, and soon it won't matter anyway. The Bahrag will be free in short order, and Mata Nui will be cleansed of their filth anyway."  
  
Considering its brethren's words, Kohrok-Kal nods.  
  
"Indeed. We should go. We are needed elsewhere."  
  
Lehvak-Kal and Gahlok-Kal nod in agreement, and with that the three Bohrok-Kal depart, leaving the soundly defeated Toa lying unconscious in the jungle.  
  
=======  
  
Elsewhere, on the shores of Le-Wahi, Toa Pohatu lies in a bush, waiting for his two companions to create an opportunity. He, Onua, and Josuke, Toa Norvus of Stone, had been tracking Tahnok-Kal, Bohrok-Kal of Electricity, looking to take its Krana-Kal. Having devised a plan to incapacitate the elite Bohrok, Pohatu holds a large stone ball, polished so much that he could see his own reflection in it. Out in the clearing, Onua and Josuke confront Tahnok-Kal and begin their part of the plan: distracting it.  
  
"Tahnok-Kal! You of the lightning bolts, I have seen little Hoto bugs more frightening than you!"  
  
Its attention drawn, Tahnok-Kal looks at Onua and sighs in annoyance.  
  
"Go away, Toa of Earth. I have no wish to defeat you. Again."  
  
Josuke laughs at this.  
  
"Defeat him? Everyone knows electric attacks don't work against ground-types, stupid!"  
  
Onua briefly glances at Josuke in confusion. The humans and trolls keep saying such strange things, and the Toa of Earth still can't make heads or tails of it! But now isn't the time to worry about that. Instead, he adds to Josuke's insult.  
  
"Indeed, at most you merely tickled me! You were so boring to fight that I decided to take a nap right there on the battlefield."  
  
Clearly fed up with the Toa, Tahnok-Kal begins charging an attack.  
  
"Then perhaps I should return you to your slumber, Toa!"  
  
It thrusts its arms forward and fires a beam of electricity directly at Onua, and at the same time Pohatu kicks the polished ball directly into the path of the electricity! The attack is reflected off the ball, striking a tree directly behind Tahnok-Kal and causing it to start falling onto the Bohrok elite! Before it can hit the ground, Tahnok-Kal simply gets out of the way and prepares another attack.  
  
"You believed that would stop me? You are foolish, Toa Nu-"  
"DORA!"  
"What-?"  
  
*CRACK*  
  
"DORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"  
  
While Tahnok-Kal was distracted by the falling tree, Josuke had gotten up close and unleashed a barrage of punches with Crazy Diamond! The elite Bohrok is sent flying at Onua, just in time for the Toa of Earth to activate his Pakari Nuva and strike the helpless Kal head-on, stopping its momentum and knocking open the hatch on its head, revealing its Krana-Kal! Without hesitation, Pohatu uses his Kakama Nuva to rush in and grab the Krana-Kal, deactivating Tahnok-Kal!  
  
As Josuke approaches while dusting himself off, Pohatu offers a high-five to his companions, who reciprocate with glee.  
  
"Well done you two! That was flawless!"  
"Yeah, but Onua's insults could probably use some work..."  
"You, Higashikata, have no room to criticize. What does "ground-types" even mean?"  
"It makes sense with context! Look, there's this thing from my world call Po-"  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
The three Toa jump back, readying themselves for an attack, but quickly realize that the voice came from the Krana-Kal in Pohatu's hand!  
  
"You are too late, Toa! Already, the Bohrok-Kal have learned where the Bahrag are hidden. They will free Cahdok and Gahdok, and the swarms will live again!"  
  
Frowning, Pohatu responds, silently hoping that what the Krana-Kal just said is a mere bluff.  
  
"Cahdok and Gahdok disappeared, and then an earthquake brought the nest down. They are gone for good!"  
"Ha! No, Toa. They are waiting beneath the ground, waiting to be freed... and you are powerless to stop us."  
  
Irritated, Josuke takes the Krana-Kal and glares at it.  
  
"Come on, you expect us to believe that? You're just bluffing to get us all worked up over nothing!"  
  
Suddenly, another voice coughs nearby, and the Toa turn to see Turaga Nokama holding another Krana-Kal.  
  
"Onua, Pohatu, Josuke... I fear that thing may be right."  
  
Kneeling to meet the Turaga at eye-level, Onua looks at her questioningly.  
  
"Turaga Nokama, what have you discovered? And how did you acquire that Krana-Kal?"  
"Our Boxors surprised a Bohrok-Kal long enough to steal its Krana-Kal... and we learned much. This one has also claimed that the Bahrag have been found, and it just so happens that the Bohrok swarms are returning to their nests, as if obeying a command. I fear the worst, Toa. Their victory may soon be at hand-"  
"DORA!"  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Spinning to face the sudden yell, Onua, Pohatu, and Nokama find Crazy Diamond holding a small red machine, while Josuke runs after a fleeing Tahnok-Kal!  
  
"Get back here, you electric piece of scrap metal!"  
  
Before he can get far, Pohatu runs up and grabs the human by the shoulder.  
  
"Wait Josuke, let it go! There are far more urgent matters to deal with!"  
  
Nokama walks up to Crazy Diamond and inspects the machine squirming against its grasp.  
  
"A Bohrok Va, the scouts and messengers of the Bohrok... This one must have snuck a new Krana-Kal into Tahnok-Kal while we weren't looking."  
  
Growling in anger, Crazy Diamond brings the clearly frightened Bohrok Va up close to his face, then throws it into the jungle with all his might.  
  
=======  
  
Slowly getting up from the crater it's in, the Bohrok Va looks around, considering its next move. Suddenly, it freezes and falls over, as its back feels like it's somehow... PEELING open. Helpless, the Bohrok Va can only watch as it is picked up by a strange figure, who inspects their captive with great interest.  
  
"Fully mechanical, unlike every other creature I've encountered so far..."  
  
A smaller figure then appears floating in the air next to the first, with a finger extended towards the Bohrok Va.  
  
"Let's see what you can tell me..."  
  
=======  
  
Sometime later, on the empty planes of Onu-Wahi, Toa Tahu and Okuyasu slowly walk towards the nearest entrance to the tunnels, while Tavros follows behind, riding on the damaged Tahnok because his flying vehicle was destroyed during the battle with Nuhvok-Kal. As the group trudges along, slowly getting more and more exhausted, Okuyasu suddenly collapses, gasping for breath.  
  
"*gasp* I... I can't... *gasp* Go on..."  
"H-hang on, I got you Okuyasu! Tahu, can you...?"  
  
Grunting in disapproval, Tahu grabs Okuyasu and not-so-gracefully hauls him up onto Tahnok.  
  
"We would already be at Onu-Koro if not for you, Nijimura."  
"H-Hey, don't be so r-rude to him!"  
"He destroyed your vehicle and injured you both! If anything, YOU should be angrier than me!"  
  
Before the argument can escalate, the group suddenly hears a rumbling noise in the distance. Drawing his Magma Swords, Tahu readies himself for another fight, when he starts to hear... yelling?  
  
"...wait, that sound... Is that..."  
  
As the rumbling gets closer, so too does the yelling, and Tahu sighs, recognizing the sound of a Boxor, a fighting machine constructed out of Bohrok remains, and the voice of Karkat Vantas, Toa Norvus of Fire and the de facto "leader" of the team. Judging from the tone, Tahu guesses that Vantas is yelling at the driver, Nuparu if he's hearing correctly, telling him to go faster. Soon enough, the Boxor arrives at the group and Karkat leaps off the vehicle running straight for Tavros.  
  
"TAVROS! Are you okay? What the happened to you?"  
  
Pausing for a moment, Karkat turns to Tahu with a sharp glare.  
  
"What the fuck happened Tahu? What did you do?!"  
"What did-"  
  
Tahu could hardly believe what he was hearing.  
  
"What did I do?! Nijimura was the one who ruined our plan to begin with!"  
"And how do I know it wasn't YOUR plan to begin with? Aren't you supposed to be a "great leader" like all the Matoran keep praising you as?"  
"YOU do not get to criticize, Vantas. As I recall, it was you who ruined the ectobiology-  
"Oh, do not even get me started-!"  
"STOP!"  
  
Tahu and Karkat cease their bickering and turn to Nuparu, who is shaking his head in annoyance.  
  
"Fire-spitters, I swear... We don't have time for this, the Bohrok-Kal have found the Bahrag and are getting ready to release them. If you two are done with your word measuring contest, then we need to go right now."  
"What?! They found the Bahrag already?"  
"Did I stutter? Let's move, people!"  
  
Nodding, Tahu and Karkat rush to the Boxor and board it while Nuparu gets back into the cockpit. Tavros has Tahnok carry him and Okuyasu to the Boxor and grab onto the back. This earns him confused looks from everyone else.  
  
"Dude, we don't need that thing. Just get onboard and-"  
"No! W-We're bringing Tahnok with us!"  
"That machine has outlived its usefulness, Nitram. Leave it."  
"No, I-I can't really explain, b-but I have a feeling i-it'll be really helpful later. Please, j-just trust me on this!"  
"Look, it doesn't matter. If you're bringing it, bring it. If not, ditch it. I don't care. We're going now."  
  
Before another word can be uttered, Nuparu sets the Boxor in motion and starts driving, heading for the nearest entrance to the tunnel network. They don't have much time to lose...  
  
=======  
  
Struggling to open his eyes, Jotaro groans as he feels pain everywhere on his body. Good grief, the Bohrok-Kal really kicked his ass, and Wairuha's too. Still, at least now that he's seen the powers of three of them, he can start formulating a plan of attack for the next time they meet...  
  
It's at this point that Jotaro realizes that he's being carried.  
  
Forcing his eyes to open further, Jotaro finds himself looking down at the passing ground, as well as the legs of his carrier. Grey skin, with fuchsia shoes and a green-and-blue skirt...  
  
"Ugh... Peixes?"  
"Glub? Oh, you're awake!"  
"Yeah, I am. Can you let me down?"  
  
Giggling, Feferi hauls Jotaro off her shoulder with one hand, seemingly without any effort at all. Landing shakily on his feet, Jotaro takes a moment to steady himself before putting his hands in his coat pockets, doing his best to appear unperturbed by his injuries. Looking around, he notices that in Feferi's other hand is a rope, which is tied to an unconscious Lewa, Gali, and Kopaka.  
  
"Good grief, you aren't tired at all from carrying us?"  
"Nope! I've had to carry around a lot of much heavier things before! I've even dragged whales to-"  
"We don't have time for chat-talk, you two."  
  
Looking to the source of the voice, Jotaro sees a Le-Matoran riding on a Gukko bird.  
  
"Oh right, you two haven't met yet. Jotaro, this is Kongu!"  
"I'm Captain of the Gukko Force, but as I said, we don't have time to chat-talk. The Bohrok-Kal have found-located the Bahrag and they need to be stopped before it's too late."  
  
As Kongu says this, the three Toa Nuva start to wake up.  
  
"Uh... Agh... What was that, Kon... Kongu?"  
"The Bahrag, they're going to be released soon if the Bohrok-Kal aren't stopped!"  
  
This gets the Toa's attention. Their eyes snap open and they leap to their feet, rip off their bindings with ease, and... fall flat on their faces.  
  
"*sigh* Don't get up too quick, you'll just fall over again."  
  
Going slowly this time, the Toa get back on their feet and shake off their dizziness as best they can. Gali then turns to Kongu.  
  
"Is it true? The Bohrok-Kal ar-"  
"YES ALREADY! WE NEED TO GO!"  
"He's right you know."  
  
Everyone present whips around at the new voice, drawing their weapons and Jotaro summoning Star Platinum. But just as he's getting ready to attack, he stops. That voice...  
  
"Glub! Who are you?"  
"Relax, I'm not an enemy, Feferi Peixes. In fact, I'm here to help."  
  
That voice... It can't be... Can it?  
  
A figure starts to emerge from the foliage.  
  
"The Bohrok-Kal have indeed found the location of the Bahrag, and if we aren't quick, they'll be done by the time we arrive. But I know how to defeat them."  
  
As the figure fully reveals himself, carrying what the Toa Nuva recognize as a Bohrok Va, Jotaro's eyes widen as he recognizes the person they're talking to.  
  
"You... How are you here?"  
  
Rohan Kishibe smirks.  
  
"The same way you got here, Jotaro. I died."  
  
=======  
  
On a hill overlooking the newly opened entrance to the Bohrok nests, a group of fifteen figures stands, getting ready for the coming battle. The Toa Nuva and Toa Norvus, who have recovered as much as they can in what little time was allowed to them; Nuparu, with his Boxor; the Tahnok that Tavros insisted on bringing along; and Rohan Kishibe, user of the Stand Heaven's Door, who was until recently thought to still be on Earth.  
  
It turns out that Rohan had died to Killer Queen's third bomb as well, which sent him to somewhere in Le-Wahi where he had been living since his arrival. He had used Heaven's Door on the Bohrok Va he found a while ago, allowing him to read about events the machine had witnessed and heard of from other Va. He then did the same thing to a willing Jotaro to further inform himself and proceeded to accompany him and the others to the Bohrok nest where the Toa Nuva defeated the Bahrag.  
  
Currently, he is writing in the pages of Karkat Vantas while the trolls and Bionicles look on with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. Finishing his work, Rohan closes the book and taps Karkat, restoring him back to normal and allowing him to move again.  
  
"Holy shit, that was creepy beyond comprehension. I don't think it's physically possible to be any more fucking intrusive that you are. Did that really need to take so long?"  
"Of course. I know we're on a deadline, but I just couldn't resist taking some time to learn about every one of you. As a mangaka, I am always looking for inspiration, and-"  
"Yeah yeah yeah, you're a fucking weirdo artist, got it. Look, are we ready to go now?"  
"Yes, I've done everything I needed to do. When you're ready, you can go in."  
  
Growling, Karkat pushes Rohan out of the way and walks over to the gathered Toa, who Rohan has also written in as per his plan.  
  
"Alright people, let's get this over with. Nuparu, you stay here and wait for us to get the Nuva Symbols out. Rohan, you stay the fuck out of our way. Tahnok, I... guess you're coming with apparently. Are we ready, people?"  
  
Various forms of acknowledgement are directed at Vantas, ranging from simple nods to verbal assurances to battle cries.  
  
"Alright, no going back! Let's fucking go!"  
  
The Bionicles and trolls draw their weapons, Tavros mounts the slightly repaired Tahnok, the humans summon their Stands, and with Tahu and Karkat taking the lead, the Toa Nuva and Toa Norvus descend the hill and enter the cavern. As they do, they all can't help but wonder...  
  
Are they too late?


End file.
